A watercraft refers to a vehicle, a vessel or a craft, designed to move across or through water. The term, ‘water’ may refer to seawater, river water and the like. Suitable examples of the watercraft may include, but are not limited to, a ship and a boat. A boat may be configured to be small in size and is configured to move across or through rivers, lakes and such other water bodies. A typical example of the boat may be a pontoon boat, which is configured to move across or through various rivers, lakes and such other water bodies.
A pontoon boat is a flat-bottomed boat configured to support a structure above the water. The term ‘structure’ may refer to a simple platform similar to a raft, a house-like structure similar to a houseboat, and the like. The pontoon boat includes a deck and at least one pontoon. The deck is a flat structure and includes a water side portion and a payload side portion. The at least one pontoon is disposed on the water side portion of the deck, and more specifically, on longitudinal edge portions of the water side portion. The at least one pontoon is configured to support the deck above a water level. Further, the at least one pontoon may be constructed from closed cylinders such as pipes and barrels. Alternately, the at least one pontoon may be fabricated in the form of boxes made of materials, such as metal and concrete. Further, the pontoon boat may be propelled by various means, such as an oar and an internal combustion engine.
However, currently existing pontoon boats are usually incapable of easily navigating across or through high, rough or choppy water of lakes, rivers and such other water bodies. Further, the currently existing pontoon boats are incapable of exhibiting sufficiently high buoyancy, and accordingly, may face problems while changing respective directions, as and when desired.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a pontoon boat that is capable of being easily navigated across or through high, rough or choppy water of lakes, rivers and such other water bodies. Further, there is a need for a pontoon boat that is capable of easily changing a direction thereof, as and when desired.